Ishi
by EiENSenso
Summary: She was a daimyo born to lead. He was a ninja, trained to kill. A promise as children leads to a relationship which is more than master and servant


Ishi: Prologue

Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto or any games/anime referred to in this fic.

_Red….._

A color the very young daimyo saw, for it was the color of the blood that flowed from her enemies as she cut them down on the battlefield.

The daimyo, surprisingly a female, stood atop here snow white steed and directed the chaos which was the battlefield around her.

"Send men to reinforce Asuma-dono's unit! He is being overwhelmed!" she shouted from atop her horse.

"We can't Tsunade-sama! Our forces are too few, we cannot send any more men!" a random samurai shouted from Tsunade's left.

Tsunade grimaced beneath her helmet. She quickly slashed downwards to her left, cutting a samurai that intended to spear her. "Kakashi!" she shouted to a samurai dressed in white armor, with a piece of cloth covering his left eye. "Hold the line here while I go to the front to support Asuma-dono!"

The white samurai dodged a slash from above and retaliated by slicing the opponent's stomach "Leave it to me! Tsunade-sama!"

Tsunade spun her horse and charged through the samurai that were present. A group of 15 to 16 samurai followed her.

At the front…

Sarutobi Asuma, one of the masters of nittouryuu, a sword style that makes use of two swords instead of one, was not having a good day. The plan had been simple, ambush the supply unit that would be passing through the area. When they got there, they were treated to an unexpected site, there was no supply unit! What they found instead was a contingent of archers, arrows ready to fly from there bows.

"It's an ambush! Retreat!" he shouted as the arrows flew from their bows and hit many of his men, severely injuring them and killing some. His unit had turned around to meet a unit of spearmen and samurai waiting for them.

Seeing that he was surrounded, Asuma could only grin as he drew his katana and wakizashi, most of his men following suit. "Shall I take some of you to sanzu no kawa with me?" and then charged.

Back with Tsunade..

She panted heavily as she urged her horse onwards to Asuma's position.

When she reached it she found Asuma surrounded by a bunch of samurai. He blocked a slash aimed for his shoulder then kicked the attacker away, parrying a thrust directed to his midsection, he replied by decapitating said attacker.

Tsunade stared at the scene before her for a moment, then shouted a battlecry and charged into the fray. Trampling the first two samurai that tried to stop her with her horse she and her unit quickly formed a circle around Asuma.

Her cavalry sliced and killed any enemy samurai that came too close and it was like that for a while until a horn sounded and the enemy samurai started to retreat.

After the last few of the enemies had retreated, Tsunade turned to Asuma "What were you thinking? Even the legendary Miyamoto Musashi would have died from fighting that many on his own!" Tsunade shouted.

Asuma only laughed as he took off his mask "Well then maybe it's time for a new legend, that of Sarutobi Asuma" he exclaimed, the gathered soldiers also joining in the laughter.

"The enemy commander has fallen" a newly arrived samurai shouted as he burst into the clearing.

He stopped in front of Tsunade and kneeled "Tsunade-sama, Kakashi-sama has sent me to report that the enemy is retreating and asks if we should pursue"

"No tell him to return to our castle, we suffered too many losses, it would be best if we were to regroup" Tsunade said.

"Hai" the samurai responded before running out of the clearing.

As the remaining samurai turned to leave the clearing, Tsunade looked down and spoke softly to herself "Thank you, Naruto" then steered her horse out of the clearing.

A little while earlier…

_He was a shadow…._

Trained in the art of stealth, a ninja peered at his target from his position in the trees, blue eyes studying the encampment below.

_7 people, four are bodyguards, the remaining 3 are their daimyo and his generals. I have to act quickly, I don't think our line will hold any longer._

Jumping from his position the ninja landed right in the middle of the area where the 7 people were gathered. He slowly walked towards the gathered people who were panicking at the mere site of the ninja. The ninja suddenly multiplied and then disappeared.

The bodyguards and generals never knew what hit them as a clone appeared behind each of them and slit their throats.

The daimyo fell to the ground cowering in fear and holding his sword outward as if it would do any good "Wh-what is Konoha thinking? We, the Umezawa clan are one of the most powerful clans in Tenka"

The ninja stood in front of the cowering daimyo and glared down "My master has but one desire: to rule the land" the ninja said before killing the daimyo and disappearing in a puff of smoke.

Back in Konoha…

Tsunade entered her quarters and stripped off her armor "Another battle won" she said to no one in particular. "It was all thanks to you right?" she said to a barely visible shape near the balcony.

"There is no need to thank me, I was only carrying out your will Tsunade-sama" the ninja said while kneeling.

"Even so, thank you, Naruto-kun" she said, a smile on her face.

One could have sworn that a blush could be seen on the ninja's face but the mask covered it up.

"Ne, Naruto-kun, do you remember the day we met?" Tsunade asked.

"As clear as day, Tsunade-sama" Naruto replied.

A Few Years Ago…

A man with long black hair walked through the streets of a small town "Look Tsunade, this village is growing. This little village is a small seed that will sprout a big and sturdy tree, you and the future generation will continue to take care of this seed until it grows into a tree that can withstand the storms of time" the man said.

"Hai, Ojii-sama" the 14 year old Tsunade said

The long haired man who was carrying Tsunade on his back stopped when he saw a man with blonde hair and blue eyes. "Yo! Arashi" the long haired man shouted.

Arashi stopped walking and adjusted the position of the child he was carrying "Good Afternoon Shodaime-sama" he said

"Whose is the boy? Yours?" Shodaime asked

"Hai, my first child, my wife and I decided to name him Naruto" Arashi replied

"I believe you already know my daughter Tsunade" Shodaime gestured to Tsunade, who gave a little bow from her perch atop Shodaime's shoulders.

"Yes, How are you doing today, Tsunade-sama?" Arashi asked, a smile on his face.

"Fine" Tsunade shyly replied.

The child Arashi was carrying stirred and he decided to put him down. Naruto, who had just recently awakened asked "Otousan, who are these people?"

"Naruto, these people are Tsunade-sama and Shodaime sama. Shodaime-sama is the one who made Konoha into what it is today."

"Whoa" Naruto exclaimed awe clearly seen on his face "You made Konoha?" a now very hyper Naruto asked. Shodaime nodded.

"Naruto, do you love this village?" Shodaime asked

"Un. I love it very much!" Naruto replied with glee "I'm gonna become a great ninja like Otousan and protect everyone in this village!"

"That's a good attitude, keep it up" Shodaime replied "Ah, Naruto, your father and I have to talk about something. Why don't you play with Tsunade over there for a while"

"Un" both children said then ran off to play.

"What you said back there was pretty admirable Naruto-kun" Tsunade said

"Yeah, and it's gonna happen too!" Naruto replied while puffing up his chest

"Okay then, since you are going to become a ninja and I'm going to become daimyo, why don't you protect me when we become older"

"Sure!" Naruto replied, all excited

"Okay then promise me, You will always protect me right? Naruto-kun"

"I promise" Naruto said as he interlocked his pinky with hers

A little bit from their place Arashi and Shodaime were watching "Those two have a hard future ahead of them, don't they, Arashi?"

"Yes, a future full of conflict" A sad Arashi replied

Tsuzuku

The ninja scene was taken from Samurai Warriors, this is just an idea I got, don't know if I will continue.

Give me feedback on what you think about this fic.


End file.
